


Summer

by kinkiestdaddy



Series: Four Seasons [2]
Category: Gugudan (Band), I.O.I (Band)
Genre: F/F, It's pretty vanilla tho, Swearing, also my first time writing smut so let me live pls, ummmm they have sex idk if that needs a tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkiestdaddy/pseuds/kinkiestdaddy
Summary: Sejeong and Hana go on a vacation and get jiggy with it





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> i am SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG THIS TOOK ME i was going to make it longer, but i couldn't think about how to end it then i realized the ending it has right now is good enough and so now you have this

     Summer break never comes soon enough, even though school just started for Sejeong and Hana. The two decided that, as a celebration for finally finishing their third year of high school (essentially hell on Earth) and entering university, that they deserved a break. From their families, from the city, from having to hide their relationship. From everything, really.  
     So, they decided to head out on a road trip for a house with a private beach house surrounded by trees on the coast. It actually cost quite a bit, but they pooled together their graduation gift money from their parents to afford it.  
     “Hey, can I put on song?” Hana asks Sejeong.  
     “Yeah, of course, we’re gonna be driving a while,” Sejeong half-laughs in response.  
     “Okay, this song came out not long ago, and I swear it’s perfect for road trips! Trust me!”  
      _You who said to break up so easily_  
 _Don’t leave, don’t go, come back_  
 _Me who couldn’t say those words_  
 _I’m comfortable now_  
     “Are you fucking kidding me, Hana? A breakup song? Do you have something to tell me?” Sejeong asks, mock upset.  
     Hana breaks out laughing, “I didn’t even realize Solo Day was a breakup song, I never listened to the lyrics that closely! It’s a good song though, I promise. Just give it a chance!” She breaks out the pouty lips at the end.  
     “Oh hell no,” Sejeong shakes her head, “I did not almost fail those exams studying for my driving test just to listen to a breakup song on our first couple’s road trip. Choose a new one.”  
     “Fine,” Hana grumbles, and smirks while she chooses her next song.  
      _Your tears and face grow cold_  
 _I couldn’t know why_  
 _I was so lost in you_  
     (good bye bye by nu’est)  
     “Nope!” Sejeong takes Hana’s phone out of her hand and pauses the song.  
     Hana scream-laughs, “Hey, dumbass! Pay attention to the road, you’re gonna get us killed!” and takes her phone back.  
     “You get one more chance, hoe, or I’m just going to sing trot music all the way down.”  
     “I got it, I got it,” Hana says, still giggling, but puts on Touch My Body by Sistar instead. Right before the next song, Hana kisses Sejeong’s cheek and whisper’s “sorry” in her ear.  
     “I swear to fucking god, if it’s one of those boybands that literally no one knows-“ but Sejeong’s cut off by Hana staring So Into U by LU:KUS. “Never mind, I don’t hate this song.”  
     “Yes! I knew I could turn you onto them!” While she dances over dramatically. “WARNING, WARNING! SHE’S BURNING, BURNING!”

     They had to stop on the way down there at a market to pick up food, because they wouldn’t be too near any super-markets down where they were. Just them, the beach, and the universe watching over.  
     Inside the store, they grab a shopping cart and circle around the store, searching for goodies. It’s Sejeong who drags them into the candy isle.  
     “Good god, Sejeong, we’re supposed to be watching our figure. We’re going to need to be looking for jobs soon, so we can’t just buy every candy we see,” Hana says trying to convince Sejeong to move on.  
     “Holy fuck, Hana, don’t be such a party-pooper. We’ll be fine, we’re not gonna balloon just because we had a bit of sugar. While on vacation! Mind you!” Sejeong retorts, throwing a giant bag of skittles in the cart. “Oh, and you choose something too. I don’t need you breaking into my sweets during a ‘moment of weakness’ this weekend.”  
Hana grumbles, but picks a bar of dark chocolate and adds it to their pile.  
     They choose a bunch of fruits to munch on at the beach, veggies and seitan-burgers to throw on the grill, plus a bag of chips after Hana gives in to Sejeong practically begging, claiming it’s impossible to enjoy vacation without oily, salty snacks.  
     On the way to the checkout, they spot a stand full of water toys and inflatables, which Sejeong insists is an absolute requirement. Hana’s starting to think that vacations with Sejeong are quite a bit more expensive than originally thought.  
     “Pleeeeease! I’ll pay for it, if you want!” Sejeong pleads, puppy eyes and all.  
     Hana huffs, but mumbles, “I’llpayforityouidiotI’molder.”  
     “What was that?” Sejeong all but smirks, wrapping her arms around Hana’s shoulders.  
     “I said I’ll pay for it, god damn it. Let me live.” Hana shrugs Sejeong’s arms from around her shoulders, but Sejeong laughs it off because Hana kind of looks like a troll or a goblin when her face gets angry. But like. A Cute troll or goblin.  
     Naturally, Sejeong runs up to Hana and lays a big, wet kiss on her cheek. Hana just rubs it off with the back of her hand. If anyone in the store find their dynamic strange, no one says anything.

     When they finally make it and start unloading their stuff from the car to the house, Sejeong’s scream-singing Touch My Body while Hana slaps her ass in an attempt to make her shut up. Of course, Sejeong only makes fun of her for being “kinky” and even more exaggeratedly wiggles her ass around in Hana’s personal space. Nothing really gets “put away” per-se, but they change into bathing suits anyway, lather-up, and head out to the beach.  
     Sejeong had been swimming around in the ocean, while Hana sat in the shade and read a book. Swimming alone’s never super fun, and Sejeong just pouts watching Hana sit there on her phone. Her tummy grumbles. Well, fuck.  
     Being too lazy to get out, Sejeong just yells up, “Hana! I’m fucking hungry! We didn’t have lunch!”  
     Hana rolls her eyes back. “What did you say?! Get out of the water and come up here!”  
     Sejeong kind of looks like a kicked puppy that got thrown in a river, water droplets marking her path in the sand.  
     When she reaches Hana, she’s asked, “So, are we ready to talk like normal human beings now?”  
     Sejeong nods, grabs her stomach, and groans out, “I’m soooooo hungry, we didn’t even have lunch.”  
     Hana nods, going back into their house and (presumably) making lunch. It takes a while, and Sejeong contemplates following her in to make sure she didn’t die, but luckily Hana returns shortly with a big bowl of naengmyeon.  
     “I bought a couple packed on the way here. Just combined them. Less dishes.” She explains, mouth full of noodles. Sejeong just nods in understanding but continues to demolish the food. Hana mildly regrets not just using two dishes.  
     The rest of the afternoon goes smoothly. They build a pathetic little sand castle together. It almost looks more like a wet sand hill, but it’s their wet sand hill and they’re proud of it. Stick a leaf in the top of it like a flag, and all that.  
     For dinner, they just grill veggies and tofu over fire, which took them longer to make than it probably should have.  
     After dinner, the two sit on a log bench by the fire, millions of stars illuminating the landscape as the light of the flames brings warmth. Hana reaches over and grabs Sejeong’s hand in hers, loosely playing with it while she rests her head on the younger’s shoulder.  
     Sejeong’s the first to break the silence. “You know, I was thinking about something.”  
     “What?” replies Hana, still entranced by the other’s slim fingers.  
     “I’ve been… I’ve been thinking about sex.” Sejeong half-mumbles.  
     Hana nearly chokes on a breath she didn’t even know she was taking at that moment. “Oh? Like… with us?”  
     “Yeah,” Sejeong nods, “I’ve been doing research.”  
     “Watching lesbian porn clips on twitter,” Hana retorts.  
     Sejeong laughs. “Porn clips, scholarly journals, it’s all just words really.” She clears her throat before starting again. “But really, I was even reading through blogs and… I think I know how it would go. If you wanted to maybe try. While it was just us two. All alone. On the beach.”  
     Hana sits up straight, looking at Sejeong until their eyes meet. “Are you not worried about sand getting in our pussies?”  
     Sejeong shoves Hana who almost loses her balance and falls off the log, while they both fall into a fit of giggles. “I’m being serious here!”  
     Hana, fake offended, grabs her chest. “I’m serious too! Sandy pussy is a very serious predicament!”  
     As their laughter fades, Sejeong speaks up again. “Honestly though. We could bring out a blanket, a few candles. I even bought lube for us if we needed it. But if you really don’t want to, we don’t need to do it outside. Or at all really. It’s completely up to- “  
     Hana cuts Sejeong off with a kiss. “I would love to. But we’re really going to need that blanket.”  
     A smile breaks out over Sejeong’s face. “Of course.”  
     The two set us a beach blanket and a couple pillows surrounded by a few candles, not close enough that they could accidentally knock one over, but close enough that they’re both illuminated. Hana carefully guides Sejeong down to the pillows where they kiss slowly and sensually. Sejeong’s hands wander down Hana’s back to the hem of her crop before moving back up to fumble with the clasp of her bra, quickly unsnapping the restraints. Simultaneously, Hana does the same for Sejeong, slipping her hands under Sejeong’s bra to massage her breasts. Sejeong smiles into the kiss before letting her hands trail down Hana’s stomach to star unbuttoning her shorts.  
     Sejeong puts enough space between them to ask, “So… Should I work on you first then?”  
     Hana nods. “Yeah, yeah definitely, thanks.”  
     With confirmation spoken, Sejeong turns them so that she’s straddling Hana’s thighs and can see the candle light flicker over Hana’s skin. She pulls off her top and removes her bra, setting them aside before grabbing each of Hana’s breasts in her hands. Sejeong takes turns, nipping and sucking on each nipple and enjoying Hana slightly squirming underneath her with heavy breaths. After a minute or so, she begins to kiss down Hana’s abdomen breathing in her scent mixing with that of the ocean. She unzips her shorts and with Hana’s help slides them off her long legs.  
     Sejeong smiles at Hana’s pretty lace panties. “I don’t know if i want to take them off, they’re too pretty on you.”  
     “Like hell you’re gonna get me all riled up and not even take my underwear off,” Hana grumbles as she works off her own panties and sets them with her shorts.  
     “Wow, what a kill-joy,” Sejeong remark jokingly, taking off her own shirt and bra as well, adding them to the pile.  
     Hana lets her hands feel over Sejeong’s breasts again before Sejeong kisses down Hana’s trimmed crotch until she reaches the lips. Taking a deep breath, she allows her tongue to separate them, grazing her tongue over Hana’s clit. Hana’s hips buck slightly, an airy “wow” escaping her lips. Encouraged, Sejeong continues on, enjoying the slightly tangy taste of Hana, not at all unpleasant.  
     Once Sejeong can feel Hana become wet under her tongue, she experiments with adding a finger into Hana’s vagina. Hana bites her bottom lip, but doesn’t try to stop the encouraging moans from escaping. Sejeong adds a second finger at this, massaging around until she finds an area that particularly makes Hana breath hitch, then begins thrusting her fingers in that spot while her tongue swirls around Hana’s clit.  
     After a few more moments and a few more experimented patterns, Hana tightly grabs onto the sheets and arches her back, Sejeong holding her down feeling Hana’s orgasm ripple on her tongue.  
     Sejeong comes back up and licks her lips. “My turn!”  
     At that, Hana immediately switches their positions and makes quick work of Sejeong’s bottoms and undies, almost not even noticing the striped pattern. “You’re damn right it is.”  
Much more aggressive, Hana goes straight in, startling Sejeong so that she wraps her legs around Hana’s head. Hana licks up and down Sejeong’s opening, briefly fucking Sejeong with her tongue before moving up to suck on her clit which causes Sejeong to scream a bit, not expecting Hana to be so aggressive. Sejeong sits up on her forearms to watch the scene, and Hana meets her gaze, hungrily lapping on Sejeong’s clit, so Sejeong grabs a fist full of Hana’s hair, cursing when Hana moans against her. The visual combined with Hana’s unexpected expertise in giving head causes Sejeong to come faster than she would have liked, but Hana doesn’t stop. She keeps going which causes Sejeong to let out a few more pathetic screams while she throws her head back and pounds against the sand, a few tears escaping her eyes.  
     When Hana’s actions end Sejeong’s body finally relaxes, she lets out a heavy breath. “Holy fucking shit, have you been cheating on me to practice on other girls?”  
Hana pushes Sejeong’s shoulder and laughs while lying beside her. “Nah, but you’re not the only one who researches. And I definitely enjoy doing my research. Sometimes for nights on end.”  
     Sejeong wiggles up to her. “Oooh, what a naughty girlfriend I have. How nice.”  
     Hana kisses Sejeong’s forehead, which, Sejeong being herself, causes her to exclaim, “Ew! You’re getting pussy juices on my face! I’m gonna break out now, gross!”  
     They lay down for a little bit longer, enjoying the stars and the silence before Hana suggests they get showered before dozing off, preferably in the cover of their cabin. Sejeong can’t argue, so they clean themselves up before laying down on their soft, queen-size bed and falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> go bother me on twitter to actually finish writing shit i'm @hakbooty just. yell at me. call me a piece of shit. i'm so sorry.


End file.
